Archivi della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
Gli Archivi della contenevano informazioni dal database della Flotta Stellare. Nel 2254, gli archivi del computer, includevano nastri e microregistrazioni, che vennero scansionati dai talosiani. Una grossa porzione della storia dell'umanità e della Federazione vennero così acquisiti. ( ) Nel 2265, Spock ebbe accesso agli archivi per prelevare i dati biografici e psicologici riguardanti Gary Mitchell e Elizabeth Dehner a seguito dei poteri sviluppati dall'incontro con la barriera galattica. ( ) Nel 2268 a una sezione storica degli archivi del computer si ebbe accesso per avere informazioni sulle uniformi e mostreggiature delle SS. Le informazioni servivano per vestire Leonard McCoy da dottore della Gestapo, con il grado di colonnello, dalla Terra del 1944. McCoy venne teletrasportato sul pianeta Ekos per una missione. ( ) Nel 2269, dopo che una nube cosmica aveva inglobato il pianeta Alondra, Kirk chiese a Uhura di mostrare, dagli archivi del computer, immagini della Terra e vedere cosa la nube era capace di distruggere. ( ) Immagini viste negli archivi Image:Rocket, The Cage.jpg|Foto di un razzo Image:Luna, The Cage.jpg|Luna Image:Ranger 5.jpg|Diagramma del Ranger 5 Image:Ranger Block II probe.jpg|Sonda Ranger Block II File:Explorer S-55 in orbit.jpg|Explorer S-55 in orbita Image:Nimbus 1.jpg|Satellite Nimbus 1 diagramma in orbita polare Image:Pioneer 5.jpg|Foto del Pioneer 5 Image:Ranger ascent sequence.jpg|Ranger in sequenza di salita con il razzo Atlas-Agena Image:Ranger flight plan.jpg|Ranger spacecraft diagramma del piano di volo Image:Mariner 2 rotated.jpg|Mariner 2 diagramma (ruotato) Image:Mariner 2.jpg|Mariner 2 diagramma Image:Earth continents.jpg|Continenti della Terra Image:South pole map.jpg|Polo Sud della Terra Image:Eastern hemisphere graphic, The Cage.jpg|Emisfero orientale della Terra Image:Longitude globe.jpg|Longitudine del globo e proiezione del diagramma della mappa Image:Earth map, 20th century, Northern Hemisphere.jpg|Emisfero settentrionale della Terra mappa politica, XX secolo Image:Earth map, 20th century, North Pacific.jpg|Emisfero settentrionale della Terra, regione dell'Oceano Pacifico Image:Eastern Europe map.jpg|Dettaglio mappa statistico Image:Dumbbell Nebula.jpg|Nebulosa Dumbbell Image:Star chart, The Cage 2.jpg|Carta stellare Image:Star chart, The Cage 3.jpg|Carta Stellare Image:Andromeda Galaxy, The Cage.jpg|Galassia Andromeda Image:Pleiades.jpg|Le Pleiadi Image:Statistical map.jpg|Mappa statistica Image:Human torso with the cage.jpg|Diagramma anatomico dello scheletro del torso umano Image:Human torso with organs, The Cage.jpg|Diagramma anatomico degli organi del torso umano Image:Human eyeball diagram.jpg|Diagramma del bulbo oculare umano Image:Human eye photo.jpg|Foto dell'occhio umano Image:Eye diagram.jpg|Diagramma dell'occhio umano Image:George washington in revolutionary war.jpg|Dipinto di George Washington durante la Rivoluzione Americana Image:Monitor and Virginia.jpg| contro la durante la Guerra Civile Americana Image:Robert E Lee and Stonewall Jackson.jpg|Dipinto di Robert E. Lee e Stonewall Jackson Image:George Washington.jpg|George Washington, schizzo e testo Image:Abraham Lincoln drawing.jpg|Abraham Lincoln, schizzo e testo Image:Dwight D Eisenhower.jpg|Dwight D. Eisenhower, schizzo e testo Image:John F Kennedy.jpg|John F. Kennedy, schizzo e testo Image:Lyndon B Johnson.jpg|Lyndon B. Johnson, schizzo e testo Image:Daisy.jpg|Daisy, illustrazione Image:Viola.jpg|Viola, illustrazione Image:Flower, The Cage 3.jpg|Un fiore, illustrazione Image:District of Columbia map.jpg|Washington, DC, Virginia, Maryland e mappa del Delaware Image:Wildebeest.jpg|Gnu, illustrazione Image:Kudu.jpg|Kudu, illustrazione Image:Rocket_diagram,_The_Cage.jpg|Diagramma di un razzo Image:Sol system, The Cage.jpg|Sistema Solare, diagramma Image:Earth orbit diagram.jpg|Diagramma dell'orbita terrestre Image:Orbiting observatories.jpg|Confronto dell'Osservatorio Orbita Geofisica e dell'Osservatorio Orbita Solare Image:Ranger block 1 type.jpg|Ranger Block I, diagramma della sonda Image:Nimbus satellite.jpg|Nimbus I, diagramma Image:Wright Flyer, The Cage.jpg|Wright Flyer, Orville Wright, 17 Dicembre, 1903 Image:Vostok 1.jpg|''Vostok 1'' Image:Luna, The Cage remastered.jpg|Luna Image:Ranger Block II probe, remastered.jpg|Ranger Block II Image:Apollo CSM & LM.jpg|Apollo CSM & LM Image:Apollo_CM_interior_schematic.jpg|Schema interno del modulo di comando dell'Apollo Image:Apollo LM schematic.jpg|Modulo Lunare dell'Apollo, schema Image:Apollo mission profile-l.jpg|Profilo missione Apollo (parte sinistra) Image:Apollo mission profile-r.jpg|Profilo missione Apollo (parte in basso a destra) Image:Saturn V launch.jpg|Lancio del Saturn V Image:Buzz Aldrin, The Cage.jpg|Buzz Aldrin Image:Apollo LM.jpg|Modulo Lunare Apollo, schizzo Image:Space Shuttle sketch.jpg|Space shuttle, schizzo Image:Soyuz.jpg|Soyuz, schizzo Image:ISS sketch, The Cage.jpg|Stazione Spaziale Internazionale Image:Earthrise.jpg|La Terra vista dalla Luna Image:Earth, The Blue Marble.jpg|Terra Image:Africa relief map.jpg|Africa, mappa Image:Earth political map.jpg|Mappa politica della Terra Image:NGC 602.jpg|"Stelle Fanciulle nella Galassia Nearby" – NGC 602, Piccola Nube di Magellano Image:Andromeda Galaxy, The Cage remastered.jpg|Galassia Andromeda Image:V838 Monocerotis.jpg|V838 Monocerotis Image:Jupiter surface.jpg|Giove, superfice Image:Saturn, The Cage.jpg|Saturno Image:Human muscles, The Cage.jpg|Muscoli umani Image:Human heart and lungs.jpg|Cuore umano e polmoni, Gray's Anatomy Image:Human rib cage.jpg|Gabbia toracica umana Image:Human eye photo, remastered.jpg|Occhio umano Image:Human eyeball diagram, remastered.jpg|Diagramma del bulbo oculare umano Image:Moses.jpg|Mosè con le tavole della legge di ; Mosè, Dieci Comandamenti Image:Battle of Fort Hindman.jpg|Battaglia di Fort Hindman – dal 9 all'11 Gennaio, 1863 Image:Fat Man.jpg|Fat Man Image:Bikini Atoll.jpg|Atollo Bikini, bomba atomica Image:George Washington, The Cage remastered.jpg|George Washington Image:Abraham Lincoln, The Cage remastered.jpg|Abraham Lincoln Image:First Reading of the Emancipation Proclamation of President Lincoln.jpg|Prima lettura della Proclamazione dell'Emancipazione del Presidente Lincoln – 22 Luglio, 1862 Image:A Lincoln signature.jpg|A. Lincoln, firma Image:Dwight D Eisenhower, The Cage remastered.jpg|Dwight D. Eisenhower Image:John F Kennedy speech.jpg|La decisione di andare sulla Luna – 25 Maggio, 1961: Lyndon B. Johnson, John F. Kennedy, Sam Rayburn Image:Lyndon B Johnson taking the oath of office.jpg|Il giuramento di Lyndon B. Johnson – 22 Novembre 1963 Image:Maple seedling.jpg|Piantina di acero Image:Yosemite Falls.jpg|Cascate Yosemite, Parco Nazionale dello Yosemite Image:White rose.jpg|Rosa bianca Image:Fox squirrel.jpg|Scoiattolo volpe Image:Great egret.jpg|Airone bianco maggiore Image:Lionfish.jpg|Pesce leone Image:Dehner profile esp.jpg|Elizabeth Dehner, profilo Image:Dehner profile stats.jpg|File personale di Dehner Image:Mitchell profile esp.jpg|Gary Mitchell, profilo Image:Mitchell profile stats.jpg|File personale di Mitchell Image:Harry Mudd police record.jpg|Harcourt Mudd file della polizia Image:Exo III profile.jpg|Profilo di Exo III Image:Roger Korby file photo.jpg|Roger Korby, file e foto Image:Star chart with constellations, The Corbomite Maneuver.jpg|Carta stellare che mostra delle costellazioni Image:Earth solar system, The changeling.jpg|Sistema Solare Image:Nomad schematic.jpg|Nomad, schema Image:Jackson Roykirk.jpg|Jackson Roykirk, file e foto Image:Constitution primary phaser.jpg|Emettitore phaser Image:John Gill.jpg|John Gill, file e foto Image:Sigma Draconis system.jpg|Sistema Sigma Draconis Image:Sigma Draconis system - M class planets.jpg|Sigma Draconis III, IV e VI Image:Constitution-D7 class comparison.jpg|Classe D7 e Image:Constitution-D7 class comparison 2.jpg|Classe D7 e Constitution, profilo Image:Three starship designs.jpg|Disegni di navi stellari noti alla Federazione nel 2269 Image:Stavos Keniclius.jpg|Stavos Keniclius Image:Pallas 14 system.jpg|Il sistema Pallas Image:Earth, TAS.jpg|La Terra dall'orbita Image:Earth through clouds 1, TAS.jpg|Vista della Terra oltre le nuvole Image:Earth through clouds 2, TAS.jpg|Una città della Terra Image:Human_children_in_boat_on_Earth.jpg|Due bambini su di una barca Image:Lassie.jpg|Due bambini e un cane che corrono Image:Constitution phaser bank.jpg|Banco phaser della classe Constitution Image:Hermes class.jpg| Image:Ptolemy class.jpg| Image:Saladin class.jpg| Image:Space station, Conspiracy.jpg|Comnet database image Image:Star chart - Sol, Jupiter, K'ushui.jpg|Star chart: Sole, Giove, K'ushui Image:Constitution diagram.jpg|Classe Constitution, diagramma Image:Ptolemy class.jpg|Classe Ptolemy Collegamenti esterni * * Categoria:Tecnologia di computer en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer